


El pequeño bastardo

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Muerte de personaje, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus amigos habían cooperado para dárselo, desde que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo, estos habían optado por comprárselo, así no tardaría en llegar a los lugares a los que tenía que ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El pequeño bastardo

**Resumen sexto drabble:** Sus amigos habían cooperado para dárselo, desde que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo, estos habían optado por comprárselo, así no tardaría en llegar a los lugares a los que tenía que ir.

 **Personajes:** Roronoa Zoro y Sanji (no yaoi)

 **Objetos malditos:** El pequeño bastardo 

**Habitación:** Maldiciones

 **Universo:** Alter Universe (Universo Alterno) 

 **Número de palabras:** 1357

 

 

 

**Capitulo Uno de Dos**

Era extraño, desde que en su cumpleaños sus amigos le habían regalado un coche, accidentes extraños le ocurrían día tras día. Cada vez que iba a su trabajo, el vehículo parecía cobrar vida.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Zoro se volvió a ver su Porsche Spyder 550, acababa de salir del hospital, después de que accidentalmente el auto se moviera, este le había pasado por encima, quebrándole tres costillas, con eso, ya eran cinco accidentes que había sufrido a lo largo de esos dos meses.

Quería deshacerse del Porsche, no le gustaba el color grisáceo y solo lo había recibido por la insistencia de Luffy, sus amigos habían cooperado para dárselo, desde que siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo, estos habían optado por comprárselo, así no tardaría en llegar a los lugares a los que tenía que ir.

Falso era que con ese vehículo llegase temprano, al contrario, había sido peor.

Él no era supersticioso —al contrario del cocinero—, pero cinco accidentes ya le hacían sospechar, eso no era normal.

El primer accidente pudo haberlo matado, pero gracias a Usopp no resultó una desgracia, al Porsche le habían fallado los frenos y Usopp —quien iba en una motocicleta— pudo domarlo, a veces la valentía le salía a su amigo en los peores momentos, porque estar montado en un auto abriendo el cofre para conectar los cables era algo riesgoso. Ambos habían terminado con unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero no pasó más.

El segundo fue junto con Nami, el volante se había desprendido del auto y ambos juraron escuchar una carcajada en ese momento, el turno de salvarlos fue el de Franky, quien se había dado cuenta desde lejos de lo ocurrido, al contrario que Usopp, Franky iba en una camioneta todo terreno, poniéndose delante del Porsche y frenándolo con un golpe de su camioneta. El único que había salido herido había sido Zoro: Una perforación en su pulmón por una de sus costillas pudo casi matarlo.

El tercero fue solo, no había absolutamente nadie acompañándolo y Franky le había reparado el Porsche con una velocidad vertiginosa, Zoro casi deseó que el vehículo quedara inservible, pero no fue así. Cuando regresó del taller, la maquina simplemente subió la velocidad, el moreno simplemente apretó los dientes al ver hacía donde se dirigía, viendo antes de caer en la inconciencia que se había estampado contra un edificio. Milagrosamente se salvó, aunque se la pasó prácticamente casi una semana en terapia intensiva.

El cuarto ya fue por voluntad propia, quería sacar sus teorías de una buena vez, y ahí fue donde sus sospechas se acrecentaron. Tenía que consultarlo con el cocinero, quien había sido el único en mostrarse reacio en subirse a aquel Porsche, se había enterado de que cuando lo había visto, había insistido en devolverlo, Sanji algo sabía.

Fue por eso que el quinto accidente sucedió, con el brazo izquierdo enyesado, decidió ir al departamento del rubio. Quería ir a pie, pero si tenía que hablar sobre el coche, era lógico llevarlo, pero la idea fue desechada de inmediato, si Sanji no le había llamado ni ido a ver por ese vehículo, por algo debía de ser. Fue cuando tomó su bicicleta que el auto se movió solo y le pasó encima.

Ahora, fuera del hospital y con llaves en mano, evadió la idea y se dirigió al departamento de Sanji, tenía que resolver el misterio, y si tenía que pedir ayuda, se tragaría el orgullo y lo pediría, porque los demás no le creían que ese vehículo podía estar maldito.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala del cocinero, viendo al nombrado quien solo fumaba sin detenerse, se veía demacrado y parecía no haber dormido en mucho tiempo. Cuando tocó el timbre del departamento y le vio, pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, porque Sanji estaba vestido de una forma diferente, llevaba puesta una sudadera azul y pantalones de pijama, el cabello estaba sin peinar, pero cubriéndole su ojo derecho.

—Sé a qué viniste—habló el cocinero—, pero llegas un poco tarde, bastardo.

—¿¡Si sabias lo que me ocurría por qué no has hecho nada!?—fue el reclamo que Zoro dio, no podía creer que Sanji le odiase tanto como para asarse a un lado y dejarlo morir, por un instante se alegró de que el cocinero se viera enfermo.

—Deja el coche—el rubio no le gritó ni reclamó las palabras dichas por Zoro, solo le miró fijamente—, dame las llaves y regresa mañana.

Zoro lo miró por unos segundos, quería reclamar pero Sanji agregó:

—No pidas explicaciones, porque no las daré—el cigarro que tenía entre los labios se consumía lentamente—, dejaré indicaciones para cuando vengas mañana.

Y con eso lo despidió, Zoro le había dado las llaves sin rechistar, aunque muy confundido.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

El celular de Zoro sonó a las tres con quince minutos de la mañana, quiso dejar que siguiera sonando, pero algo le impulsó a tomarlo.

—¿Bueno?—dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Sanji-kun ha sufrido un accidente!—fue lo primero que Zoro escuchó, espabilándose de inmediato, Nami era la que estaba en la línea—, todos estamos reunidos en la calle 3, rumbo al Baratie, en el cruce de calles, ¡Tienes que venir ahora!

Zoro no tenía como llegar, pero se apuró en ir, y por vez primera llegó sin perderse, era como si alguien lo estuviera dirigiendo para que se diera prisa.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue el Porsche gris echo chatarra, las cintas amarillas de seguridad habían sido colocadas en todo el lugar y varias patrullas y ambulancias estaban reunidas. Tragó saliva al ver que bastante sangre estaba regada por todo el piso. Nadie podría sobrevivir ante ese accidente.

Se estaba acercando a la zona de seguridad cuando el grito de Nami resonó por el lugar, Zoro no quiso creer lo que vio, varios hombre sacaban del vehículo algo parecido a una mole de sangre y viseras, lo identificó de inmediato, se unió al resto, no sin antes decirles a los policías que era amigo del accidentado.

Luffy estaba serio, mientras que los demás eran un mar de lágrimas, vieron como entre varios hombres sacaban los restos pero algo interesante había en el cadáver: Las manos estaban intactas.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Cuando leas esto, marimo, quizás ya no esté, no creo decirte el por qué. Ayer me habías reclamado el hecho de que aparentemente disfrutaba viéndote sufrir, no quise decirte nada, sabes que no me jactó de las desgracias ajenas._

_Bien sabes, que por Zeff, soy una persona que cree en lo imposible y francamente me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses sobre eso. El Porsche Spyder 550, está maldito, lo identifiqué enseguida cuando vi que ese era tu regalo de cumpleaños. Quise advertirte, pero te burlarías de mis supersticiones._

_Le perteneció al Actor Jeames Dean, quien murió en un accidente automovilístico en una carrera. La maldición comenzó desde ahí, el vehículo fue vendido por partes, y extrañamente resultó que los dueños de los vehículos con estas partes morían. Por alguna razón, las partes originales regresaron y las unieron, creando nuevamente el Porsche, quien era más letal._

_Me la pasé noches en vela para descubrir como quitarte la maldición, eres un bastardo suertudo, llevabas cinco accidentes y seguías con vida y eso me sorprendió. Pero en mis investigaciones, descubrí que en el sexto accidente podrías morir aparatosamente. Por eso me vino bien el que me fueses a ver, sabía que antes del sexto accidente llegarías. No crees en Dios, lo sé, por eso sabía que no necesitaba un cuídate o un ve con Dios, todo esto lo sabe Zeff, quien trató de disuadirme._

_Hoy, siendo las dos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, pondré fin a la maldición, solo has que las partes del Porsche sean quemadas y que no la vuelvan a usar._

_Ya elegí la manera en que moriré, hice un trato, que es algo estúpido, y no me creerás si te lo escribo, pero mis manos no sufrirán daño alguno, El vehículo se llamaba “El pequeño bastardo” y su demonio ha decidido llevarme…”_

  


	2. Bastardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji había ido a hablar con Zeff, y a decirle lo que sabía, Zoro había sufrido su quinto accidente y por lo visto o era inmune o el hijo de puta era muy persistente.

**Resumen Séptimo drabble:** Sanji había ido a hablar con Zeff, y a decirle lo que sabía, Zoro había sufrido su quinto accidente y por lo visto o era inmune o el hijo de puta era muy persistente.

 **Personajes:** Roronoa Zoro y Sanji (no yaoi)

 **Objetos malditos:** El pequeño bastardo 

**Habitación:** Maldiciones

 **Universo:** Alter Universe (Universo Alterno) 

 **Número de palabras:** 752

 

 

**Capitulo Dos de Dos**

Cuando vio al Porsche Spyder 550 su corazón se detuvo, nunca pensó que ese objeto entraría a su vida, quiso advertirle a Zoro sobre el vehículo, pero sabía que el de cabellos verdes se burlaría de sus supersticiones.

 _“Cree en lo increíble”_ le había dicho Zeff, quien era el hombre que lo había cuidado desde los nueve años, ahora a sus veintiuno su cuidado se iría a la basura.

—Entonces—Zeff habló, ambos hombres estaban sentados frente si, Sanji fumando y Zeff con su taza de café delante suyo—, ¿Estás seguro de que es aquel vehículo?

Sanji había ido a hablar con Zeff, y a decirle lo que sabía, Zoro había sufrido su quinto accidente y por lo visto o era inmune o el hijo de puta era muy persistente.

—Lamentablemente estoy seguro—Sanji exhaló el humo de su cigarro, evitando la mirada del viejo, lo que diría seguro le haría acreedor de reproches—, investigué un poco y creo que ya sé cómo terminar con todo este asunto, viejo, fue un placer haber vivido contigo.

—Lo que digas—gruñó el chef mayor, no podía persuadirlo, ambos hombres eran orgullosos y sabía de sobra que lo que dijera iría a oídos sordos—, ¿Te veo en el infierno?

—Claro—el rubio sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida—, porque el cielo está cerrado para nosotros.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sabía que lo que hacía sería mal visto por personas no crédulas, pero era necesario, sentado y con una jarra de cerveza, cigarros delante de él y las llaves del Porsche colocado en un círculo de sal, se rió en sus adentros.

—Bien—suspiró hastiado, cortándose el dedo índice y dejando caer gotas de sangre—, Pequeño bastardo, quiero hablar contigo.

El ritual era de la mar de fácil, para llamar a un demonio que poseía algún objeto la manera de llamarle era hacer que el ente se sintiera cómodo con su entorno, espejo, cigarros y cerveza… ellos sabían de la vida.

Vio como lentamente la jarra de cerveza se inclinaba y el líquido iba desapareciendo poco a poco, un aire frío se dejó sentir en ese momento y a Sanji se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, trató de no mostrarse perturbado. Aquella acción le pareció que le daba permiso para hablar.

—Deja al espadachín y llévame a mí—dijo, viendo el espejo, ahí la silueta de un hombre de treinta años se mostraba y vio el leve movimiento del ente—, no es como si el hombre valiera mucho.

Un crujido y las cosas en su cocina moviéndose le hicieron saber que explicara aquel trueque, aquella noche sería demasiado espeluznante.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Después de escribir la carta, que sabía que el marimo leería, siendo las tres con menos cinco, sonrió ante su muerte. Subió al Porsche y una risa ligera se dejó escuchar dentro del vehículo, condenado de por vida él sabía que su alma sufriría grandes torturas.

Había hecho el trato de servirle al demonio, de darle su alma —porque el ente no se mostraba nada contento con poca cosa— y de sufrir la muerte más horrenda, lo último solo le dejaría las manos intactas.

Tres de la mañana y vio su vida pasar al sentir que los frenos se habían roto, tres de la mañana y su agonía comenzaría en aquel momento.

El Porsche atravesó un edificio y siguió un poco más de dos metros, Sanji sintió que el volante rompía sus costillas, que el vehículo comenzaba a contraerse debido a la presión del carro frenado por un muro solido de concreto y la vida se le iba poco a poco…

—Púdrete—se carcajeó cuando sintió que su estómago estallaba y el sabor del hierro se apoderaba de su boca.

La oscuridad se lo tragó y nunca más volvería a ver la luz.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_3:30 A.M._

_Kuroashi no Sanji, el famoso sous chef del Baratie fue encontrado en un estado lamentable, sus restos fueron retirados por los médicos forenses, una extraña solicitud del Chef Akaashi no Zeff fue dada… quiere que el vehículo sea llevado al garaje de su restaurant…_

_Esta es una noche triste para todos los Chef famosos del mundo, los restos de Kuroashi serán velados el día…_

La televisión fue apagada y el gruñido de Luffy se dejó escuchar.        

 


End file.
